Various types of recording machines are known in the prior art. However, most of these machines are concerned with bank depository mechanisms at unmanned stations which identify visually the depositor and which deliver a receipt to the depositor. Such mechanisms can be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,980 issued Sept. 17, 1974 to Grosswiller et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,902 issued Jan. 20, 1981 to Cataldo et al. Other depository constructions for receiving deposits at unattended banking stations where a customer identifying card is inserted to initiate a deposit procedure are also known, one of which may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,687 issued Apr. 25, 1978 to Beck et al.
On the other hand, there is often need in banks, when cash is to be remitted on a request supported by a credit card, cheque or other document, to have some record of the customer using such credit card, cheque or like document. This is not only true for banks but also in other establishments, such as hotels, where the use of credit cards or cheques serve to settle bills or accounts.